Do No Evil
Opening The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm. Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky. Along the border of Amegakure and Konohagakure, what appeared to be a corpse lied on the ground in between a vast number of trees. Cold, the body was that of the voluptuous beauty formerly regarded as the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉の小町, Konoha no Komachi). She lay atop a pool of blood, her clothes torn, her hair scattered. Serving as evidence, a rather long blade, coated in the same blood sat menially several feet away, a stream of rich red blood connecting it's shadow to the pool of the woman. The corpse appeared ideal, an exact replicate of the actual Sayuri Senju. In reality, it was a clone manifested from the equilibrium of Yin-Yang chakra fused with that of other metal counterparts, birthing what appeared to be true death. Even the greatest of sensors could not defy the logic that presented itself. Those with profound vision could estimate that all was present, from the woman's gorging chakra signature to her avid good looks. With the recent bounty that had been bestowed upon her shoulders, it would not have come as a shock that she had already been slaughtered. Justice had been restored in Amegakure. "Hmm, our target's body is laying over there, that's weird. Her bounty said she should be brought back to Ame dead or alive. Thoughts Tsuna?" Sanka said as he noticed the corpse of their target a few hundred feet away. He had been more looking for the chakra signature than anything through his Special Eyes than a body, but this struck him as strange. What could be up? Caught up by the way that the wind blew, Tsuna's attention was not exactly directed at the situation at hand. In all honesty, he seemed to have been focused on something else, a special someone whom he held dear and close to him. Before even taking this mission, Tsuna's mind was on this mysterious person. Which was the reason, he took the mission. It was to clear his mind from side bar thoughts. He wasn't sure if Ki or anyone else had sensed it, but he'd been trying his best to keep it lowkey. But he knew there was one that could see through his pain. That one, was he with white eyes. His partner, through thick and thin, Sanka. Being suddenly knocked off of his train of thought Tsuna glanced over at Sanka. "Whoever did it, did a sloppy job. Sure isn't Higure's work, no doubt. Wouldn't be wise to near it. Keep you Byakugan on the body at all times. Remember, Uchiha shouldn't be belittled, no matter how the situation stands." While the decoy demanded the attention of the duo, the true presence of Sayuri was to greet them sometime relatively soon. As the two had been looking forward, discussing amongst themselves, a hand emerged from underground, creeping from behind. Taking precaution, and ensuring that the two were distracted in their conversation and preparing, the hand appeared mere centimeters away from Tsuna Uchiha's left ankle. The hand was intangible, and therefore insensible. The woman had taken her time to plan such a sneak attack, and ensured that neither of the two were looking downward at their feet, a plan which most might presumably conclude quite irrelevant. However, here she was, the frame of her fingers wrapping around Tsuna's ankle, prepared to become tangible. Coated in metal, and empowered by the force of her chakra, the hand became tangible, and in the very instant, aimed to tear off Tsuna's left foot from ankle down. Tsuna wasn't the best sensor, but as the way of life goes, well... Even he didn't know. It's human nature, to be able to detect when things aren't feeling right, and in this instance, it's true capabilities would be in full effect. In a sudden burst, out of no where, Tsuna would feel his ankle being grappled upon. Through that instance of feel, with an extremely small window of things to work with, Tsuna had only his speciality. As the unknown person made contact with Tsuna, their movements would become nothing. Their entire body would become immobilized and the reasoning would be unknown. Except to Tsuna and of course to his partner, Sanka. Using this free time, Tsuna would reach to his back pull out one of his holy spears, and swing it directly at the person's wrist. Being immobilized, Tsuna would appear to have the advantage. Sayuri's wrist froze the second it came into contact with Tsuna's ankle. She had been caught in his genjutsu, whether or not she had chose to do so intentionally. While her prowess allowed her to pick and choose which parts of her body she wanted to send into her own personalized dimension, the effects of the genjutsu had left her being undecided, and as a result, she found herself unable to move despite the spear coming towards her wrist. The spear connected with Sayuri's metallic hand, resulting in an avid fluctuation of sparks to assemble every which way. However, the metal proved it's durability by not even showing much as a scratch, though it remained there, motionless. Deep within the ground, Sayuri utilized her supreme chakra prowess to break free from the genjutsu, allowing her hand to once again freely phase through the ground. With the initial attack, she disappeared from plain view, leaving the two alone within the darkness, the corpse several feet ahead untouched. 'Kamui... that'll make this interesting' Sanka thought. There would be little to do until they decided to show themselves again. Applying chakra to his feet to glue them to the rooted ground beneath him, Sanka stood perfectly still before using the Chakra Hardening Technique to increase his own durability. He'd play the waiting game, "let's see what she would do next". Seeing as though he had become perfectly still, Sayuri surveyed the many fluctuations of chakra taking place within the man's body. An impressive degree of control, she had to admit. However, she would take advantage of his stationary confinment, by pressing her hand against the soil beneath his feet. From underground, she forced a barrier to arise on the surface itself, which in the past, had proven powerful enough to restrict the movements of the Ten-Tailed phenom. Seeing as though his feet had been glued to the ground, a cylinder of flames would surround him, ready to burn him to ashes should he choose to escape his fate. The cylinder, however, had not expanded nearly enough to cause any form of damage to Tsuna, though the top had manifested some sort of lid, negating any exit from above. Sayuri's eyes remained alert, examining the obscure chakra signatures made visible to her. She forged together a metallic box, leaving it burrowed underground, just inches beneath where Sanka stood. At the stand still of Sanka, Tsuna had to smack himself mentally. Surely Sanka should've known that standing still against a face less opponent was not wise. Even if Tsuna was there to act as his extra pair of eyes. In a flash, Sanka found himself trapped within a barrier. The aide of Sanka was basically stripped away from him, but it would be for too long. "Kamui.. And the Uchiha barrier." Tsuna's Sharingan slowly began to form within his eyes. Sanka saw all that was happening and choose to be lazy in his dealings to these techniques. Some random chakra thing beneath him, some fiery barrier around him. These were boring. "This person is boring, why must she be so boring." Then raising his voice so the person could probably hear. "Be less boring!" But he should probably get out of this barrier now. A vast quantity of mist poured out of his body, obscuring himself and his chakra completely from view. Five arms made of chakra came out of his still hardened body, as not a single movement was necessary for any of these techniques. Four of these came out around his body and started absorbing the barrier, growing slightly bigger in the process as the chakra was intertwined into the arms. The fifth arm however, reached downwards and formed a solid barrier between him and the metallic object beneath him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was too lazy to figure out, so a barrier seemed like the best choice. The arms made quick work of the barrier, releasing a torrent of mist all across the area. His byakugan could still easily see through it, though tsuna's chakra sensing via his sharingan would be at a disadvantage. This mist was too thick for the sensing of chakra by lesser sensing types, but not so thick one couldn't see very far. It was the closest balance he could get, and hopefully it'd force their little worm out of the ground. As the barrier faded, the side arms rolled into the arm creating the barrier beneath him, making it look like he stood on a platform of chakra. In the havoc of the mist, a metallic clone surfaced from the ground. Sayuri chose to finally reveal herself, or rather, her disguise. In full, the being took the form of a rather lean built male, it's identity obscured through the use of a vanilla mask. The clone stood in the contents of the mist, utterly confused. However, a grin appeared beneath the contents of the mask, before his hands met one another, brilliantly applauding the work of the fearsome couple. "Bravo, bravo. You are brilliant indeed." Came the voice of a male through the mist. It made no further movements, instead, the original hid itself away within the ground, as usual. "I must commend the efforts of Higure's best team. The two of you have certainly peeked my interest. Now tell me, are all of the members as powerful as you two? Or are you just an exception?" The Battle With his train of thought focusing on making sure his opponent doesn't pull a sly move again, Tsuna had his spear ready. Bring his hands to his mouth he whistled, it was very low, no one could hear it. Not even Tsuna. In that same instance, the area began to fill itself in mist. "So, Sanka seems to have gotten bored by this child's play." Tsuna wasn't far from Sanka in the first place, and from basic knowledge, he scooted himself closer towards Sanka, covering Sanka's back. Or more so, Sanka covering his. "Power isn't what makes a shinobi. It's how one carries themselves. A shinobi who can walk the shadows and be a behind the scene hero. Now that, is a powerful man." As Tsuna stated that, he formulated an echoing effect. This was so that his opponent couldn't track him through sound. This time Tsuna spoke his voice was soft, he knew only Sanka could hear him. Tsuna was indeed a master in words. "Sanka, they probably wanted us to give up our location by talking. Smart move on their end. But Sanka, try not to get too bored. You know how you get, and it's uncontrollable for me at this point. I won't be able to entertain you, and battle an unknown opponent at the same time." Tsuna placed his metal blade portion of his spear on the ground. The metallic construct standing before them grinned once more. It's eyes widened, realizing the effects of another incoming genjutsu. "Indeed... your prowess reminds me that of my forefather..." She whispered into the mist, before her eyes widened. In a moments notice, all was too quiet. Much too quiet. The customary tactic of Kirigakure shinobi she assumed, though what may come of her was certainly unknown. The heat of battle sent a jolt of adrenaline down her spine. However, as much as she had hoped to continue the battle, exerting so much chakra in one instance was beyond her style. It was time to pull the ropes. Sayuri was not the smartest of shinobi, nor was she the strongest. She was unique in her method of fighting, a style never seen in the world of shinobi. One might ponder as to how her distinctive skills may ever be able to relate to one another. However, what awaited the duo was quite a performance. Sayuri's true prowess was her chakra control. Though it did not come in the form of a kekkei genkai such as the Hyuga clan, it was well beyond others. Over the course of thirty years, Sayuri had managed to turn her very chakra into a lethal weapon. Present in her chakra, beyond even her own intentions, were microscopic ions. The abiding student of the legendary fifth hokage, Sayuri was able to transfer her own chakra with the slightest touch, which allowed her to transfer her own chakra to others, and thus, infect their body with her own metallic ions. There was no shinobi who could simply sense these ions, or at least, not in time. As soon as they entered the body of her victim, the metallic portion of the irons hid themselves away in the iron containing hemoglobin of the opponent's red blood cells, dominating their veins. Because they naturally were able to fuse with these blood cells, it made it virtually impossible for anyone, even those unaffected, to take notice of such specimens. Either way, the time for taking notice had long since passed, as the heart circulates blood to the entire human body in a single minute. Several minutes had passed in the battle, spreading Sayuri's metallic ions to everyone of Tsuna and Sanka's blood cells. For Tsuna, it had taken longer. The fact that Sayuri had infected him through the ankle was surely inconvenient. However, Sanka had absorbed a vast amount of her chakra on his own accord, never once considering the outcome of himself or his opponent. The two were still unbeknownst of Sayuri's actions, though in reality, how might one come to know this? Their eyes granted them the power to speculate the chakra networking system, not the circulatory system. The ions that had leaked into there did not cause any form of harm, or allowed them to feel anything other than what would occur on a daily basis. It was the ultimate medical ninjutsu, combined with her infamous metal release. Soon, her sharingan would play into effect as well. Similarly to the properties of the Flying Thunder God Technique, whatever Sayuri's chakra had touched, she was able to transport. All the blood in the body of her victims answered directly to one distinctive organ in the human body.. the heart. No shinobi, no matter how powerful, was able to live without such a violable tool. With the time of the clock seemingly ticking, it was questionable as to how many times her metallic ions had reached the heart of her victims. Without raising so much as a hand sign, Sayuri stood firm. She offered her persecutors nothing, showing no mercy without any intention of explaining her masterful prowess. She would take their lives without warning. Concentrating her chakra and metallic ions that had surfaced in their hearts, Sayuri pulled the trigger, encompassing the properties of her metroid release to detonate Tsuna's heart, severing the many ties it had with the rest of their bodies, and therefore, killing him an instant. With Sanka, Sayuri was seemingly in for a rude awakening. Not only had the Hyuga managed to sever her barrier, quite effortlessly at that, he had managed to subdue her chakra to an extent. However, long before he had managed to take notice, the chakra particles had climbed up through his chakra arms. Sayuri held up her hand, detonating the mass of chakra he had absorbed earlier. Though they were not present inside of his body, they were still alive within every single one of his chakra arms. The blast was powerful, enough to completely nullify the precaution he had taken earlier of increasing his own durability. Whether or not he had survived the blast was in question, as a large cloud of smoke began to overwrite the mist. The chakra below him was being infected by hers, which probably explains what happened to Tsuna. The explosion however, was less expected. While his own chakra kept hers from coming into contact with her, it did nothing to stop the concussive force of the blast. But the thing about the Chakra Hardening Technique is that even blades wouldn't penetrate the user's body with it active. In this case, with Sanka being absolutely still in addition to his extreme chakra control, the amount of force required to move him was actually less than that required to penetrate the technique. He'd definitely be sore in the morning, but despite what the opponent might think, blunt force was almost useless versus this particular user of this technique, and an explosion with no shrapnel is the very definition of blunt force. Instead of being blown to pieces, he was sent flying. After soaring nearly 30 meters away from the man, he finally released the technique, using Divine step to control his descent. He created a Shadow clone before splitting up with it, each releasing far more mist to obscure the area completely. Dude wanted to cat and mouse, he'd cat and mouse. At long last, the body of Sayuri Uchiha arose from the depths of the ground, the scene reminiscent of the dead rising from their graves. A mask covering her identity, she took on the persona of a full fledged male; her physique hidden by baggy clothing. As she became fully tangible, she found herself coated in a thick mist. Spreading her arms wide, two fans, one in each hand, [Release|suddenly appeared within her grasp. [Fanned Wind|Following similar properties of another technique, Sayuri proceeded to blow away the fog with one powerful thrust, causing the fog to disperse first to the sides of the forest, then out of view entirely. She stood firm, observing the other side of the battlefield, where a confident Sanka stood in place. The corpse of his Uchiha partner lying on the ground. The detonation she had commanded earlier had caused his body to separate into several different pieces, his arms and legs flying every which way. Among several other body parts was the head, which slowly rolled past Sayuri's feet. Raising her hand, the metallic particles still present flew through his optical veins, transporting his eyes into Sayuri's own personalized dimension. Reaching down, Sayuri lifted the head of the Uchiha by it's hair. "Fitting, isn't it? That the death of your comrade came at the expense of his own kin." She grinned behind her mask. The hand suddenly vanished from her grasp with a distinctive swirling effect. She set her sights of the Hyuga, realizing his eyes had been closed to the duration of the battle. "Interesting, your chakra signature suggests your of Sarutobi descent, however, the bulging of your eyes suggests otherwise." She stood there, until a faint memory broke through into her conscience. "Oh! Hanabi's child I presume? I see, I see. How odd! For you to be here of all places. It seems you've been traveling for quite some time then, eh? I wonder why the hell any shinobi from Kirigakure would share with you their signature technique... such an action is beyond me. Though it no longer matters does it, son of Hanabi? For I will knock you dead like I did your partner earlier... and drag your corpse back to your mother..." Sayuri weaved together a pair of hand signs. The boy's ocular prowess would allow him to see where exactly the chakra was being concentrated. After kneading chakra in her stomach, Sayuri unleashed a volley of fireballs towards her opponent. Each blast contained a shuriken, which had been crafted with her metal prowess. Furthermore, each blast was imbued with her chakra, and also controlled by it, making it impossible to evade, though not impossible to counter. Each blast traveled at a blinding rate of speed towards Sanka, coming at him from every which way. The Sanka all the fireballs were pointing at just smiled and disappeared into a puff of smoke, having been a shadow clone all along. The real Sanka was directly behind Sayuri, moving at full speed. The clone and him had split up earlier, and had moved so the metal clone and the now revealed ninja were between them, and both facing where the clone used to be. His partner getting his ass blown up was a shame, but it was the life of a ninja. However this freed him up to act with full lethality, because that was something that one should do in response to a comrade's death. Stepping right behind Sayuri, he was about to unleash one of his kinjutsu straight between her shoulder blades, though he was extremely careful to leave a chakra barrier up using his tenketsu so they wouldn't touch each other. Rough Step: Devastating Impact was about to mush her torso and everything inside. The sharingan allowed Sayuri to see the battle in greater detail. For the duration of the match, she had been surveying each and every one of her opponent's moves carefully, creating and testing her own theory against them. The instant the clone dispersed, Sayuri's eyes widened. She had been tricked. Normally, her eyes were enough to distinguish a clone from the original. However, this time around, her arrogance had gotten the best of her. Dispersing the mist, the chakra signature of Sanka appeared behind her, causing Sayuri to take precaution immediately. The clone immediately jumped in between Sayuri and Sanka. taking the blunt force of the damage. Sayuri, who was behind the clone, became intangible, raising her hand to form a single hand sign. The clone, as it was made from her metal, detonated, in a far greater explosion then before. The previous explosion, which had come from mere particles, had managed great damage on Sanka, not to mention kicking him back over 100 feet in distance. However, this time, he had surfaced yet another barrier, which in reality, was a reactive barrier, activated by instinct. Such a barrier did no possess enough strength to survive the explosion, nor enough to protect Sanka. Noting that the clone was in the way as he was about to hit the target, he manipulated his attack slightly, using a jutsu he was loathe to use due to it's clumsiness. His devastating impact worked by utilizing the vibrations created by the wildly oscillating chakra to essentially shake something to pieces, annihilating organic material and penetrating even the toughest of defenses as they broke apart. This method though, attacked what constituted the clone, causing the chakra to start splitting into it's residual components. His impact hit and had dissolved about a quarter of the clone by the time he saw her start her detonation. A clone that was manifested through the perfect balance of Yin-Yang energy, this detonation was unlike any other. It would suffice to destroy a large portion of the forest itself, alerting the shinobi who guarded the Konoha border. The large scale blast could be seen from miles, creating a mushroom cloud that invoked fear and suspicion within just about everyone who witnessed it. All that was left was a crater, symbolizing a great battle had once taken place there. Shinobi would arrive soon from both parties; Amegakure and Konohagakure. However, as they took their sweet time getting there, Sayuri still stood in place, having survived her own detonation through the intangibility factor given to her, no, blessed upon her by her mangekyō sharingan. Dust continued to clear, as Sayuri stood tall, staying behind to ensure her opponent had ceased to exist. Had his chakra signature still been there, she would begin her next assault, distancing herself before manifesting ten metallic spheres that floated around her, each imbued with her chakra. She looked on with her sharingan, as the smoke finally cleared. Sanka had managed to blunt the majority of the explosion, though it had taken nearly two thirds of his chakra to do so. He had saw her fade into kamui as she mimicked previous motions and chakra for her previous detonation. In response he forcibly ejected 2/3rds of his chakra through his tenketsu into the equivalent of dozens of Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palms, which were capable of resisting the arms of the mighty Ten-Tails. These ejections came off as high powered bursts of chakra, effectively creating a shell of force and air pressure that forced most of the explosion sideways when it went off. But he still got hit hard, the force of the impact blasting him backwards, breaking about half his bones in the process. As the dust settled, he was still alive, albeit barely, but was laying at the bottom off a deep crater that had formed when the ground cracked from the force of the explosion and his counter, His body coated in what looked like a shroud as his various chakra arms permeated his body to start reassembling his broken bones so they could be healed more easily. The sheer magnitude of the blast was enough to completely transform what was once a forest into a barren wasteland. Sayuri was amazed to find Sanka's chakra signature intact after the sequence, though she knew being point blank range within the vicinity of the blast would surely take it's toll on him, issuing a powerful booming sound that would, without temporarily disable his eardrums, and also delivering quite the headache to take away from his concentration. However, Sayuri knew it was best to solve matters swiftly, if she were to solve them at all. Leaping into the sky, she saw Sanka down below from a bird's eye view, as well as a heavy concentration of chakra taking place inside of his body. It was the same color of those chakra arms she had seen before, the man must have been trying to repair his own body. There was no better time to strike then this. Skydiving at full speed, the seal on Sayuri's forehead broke free, instantly enriching her body with the power bestowed upon her by the great sage toads of Mount Myōboku. As she descended further, her body shrouded itself within a defensive purple aura, which this time around received new markings from her senjutsu enhancement. Susanoo's hand plunged forth, looking as though it were ready to deal the finishing blow. However, in reality, there existed an unforeseeable attack ahead, the likes of which the Byakugan simply could not see. In truth, it was an extension of her body, and there were no added movements to suggest Sayuri did not plan to deliver the finishing blow with the susanoo fist. As frog kata would hit, the susanoo's fist itself would follow up in a quick combo-like manner, having been above it all along, to inflict further damage upon the dying Hyūga. Another attack was on the way, courtesy of a susanoo. Why she was using such an over the top attack on his injured state was beyond him, the realm of stupidity. What had him curious though was the lack of the seal on her body, the one that seemed similar to the Akimichi head's, though different. Overall, it seemed that her Susanoo was different, though exactly why he couldn't tell. That being said, he desperately needed to do something about it. Forcing a bit more chakra through his tenketsu, he threw out a large burst of devastating chakra darts, a wide spread towards the susanoo, their speed reaching it well before the thing, the vibrations tearing their way through the armored form to the flesh beyond. The chakra of the susanoo bubbled and cracked in their passing, it's penetrating abilities causing the construct to start to break down. She'd have to take this attack head on if she wanted to straight up continue her attack. To one of these that he intentionally missed with, he utilized the body replacement technique to switch places with, making that particular dart a delayed attack that appeared as a poof of smoke over the remains of one of his belt pouches. Appearing behind her, he quickly signed five seals, internally screaming in pain as his damaged bones were moved, even with this arm mostly pieced together by the chakra arms, as lightning formed in his hand. Charging for a moment, he unleashed it towards susanoo below, utilizing the metal in her chakra to try and turn the entire thing, and it's owner, into a giant lightning rod. Susanoo expanded in size, donning an additional arm and a pair of legs. A suit of armor appeared over it's flesh, strengthening it's defense tremendously. Her eyes would surely receive a punishment afterwards, but Sayuri longed for victory. Her competitive spirit got the best of her, leaving her to only think of the present. The aura of natural energy around susanoo also expanded considerably, ready to take on the incoming onslaught in full. Sayuri's sharingan, combined with the increase in her reflexes provided by the senjutsu enhancement not only allowed her to effectively react to every single one of the incoming chakra darts, but virtually gave her the quickest reaction timing in all of shinobi history. She didn't want to admit it, but this man, Sanka, possessed a higher degree of chakra control than she did. Knowing the danger of her own chakra mechanics, she feared what someone superior to her in the subject may be able to accomplish. Therefore, she would take it upon herself to foil his last second trump card. The invisible force around the susanoo stopped every single dart from running past Sayuri, crushing them in the process. Given Sayuri's interruption, the Hyūga would have been unable to arrange the vast majority of his shattered bones, though at this point, it was all irrelevant. The susanoo landed on top of him, though before the susanoo, he would have been hit by the force of natural energy occupying the construct, and considering his state of being, crush and kill him instantly. A large crater formed as susanoo landed atop the wounded Sanka, tearing apart his body through the use of a tremendous natural force. A large blast ensued, resulting in the rain of several large boulders flying every which way. A thick layer of smoke covered the barren battlefield. Trees that had distinguished legacies over the centuries were ripped from their roots, forming a natural barrier around the crater. Sayuri's susanoo depleted upon command as the dust cleared, forcing the woman to her knees. Blood spilled from each of her eyes, before an unbearable surge of pain jolted throughout every cell in her body. Never had she imagined that she would have been pushed to such a state. Though it no longer mattered, as the battle had been won, though there was still one thing left to be done. A veteran amongst Konohagakure's ANBU, it was unlike Sayuri to leave any sort of evidence behind. Tsuna's corpse had already vanished, seemingly having been splattered over the battlefield, ounces of his blood spilled in every corner of the terrain. Sayuri approached the corpse of Sanka, disappointed to discover that it was no longer intact. He had been crushed beyond belief, the remains of his shattered bones lying in what appeared to be mush. An eye thief, or so she considered herself, would not be able to get her hands on the holy power of the Byakugan. Quite the blow, considering Sanka's eye prowess was unlike any other Hyūga she had come to know, her own husband included. Moving her hands from her face, Sayuri formed a pair of hand signs, before releasing a stream of flames through her mouth, beginning the cremation process. As Sanka's body continued to burn, tears of blood framed both sides of Sayuri's face. The worst kind of pain to Sayuri, was her very own self inflicted pain. The after effects of susanoo would remain for several days, several weeks even, dependent on the amount of usage. Standing fully erect suddenly became a challenge. In the distance, Sayuri felt the presence of reinforcements, coming from both parties, Amegakure and Konohagakure. They were scavengers, coming to extract whatever information they could from the aftermath of the battle. Though she had left little to no evidence behind, Sayuri wouldn't be surprised if the allied forces managed to decode the deaths of Tsuna and Sanka, though connecting it to Sayuri certainly seemed quite farfetched. As the smoke cleared entirely, Sayuri was no longer present. Shinobi from both parties began their hunt, searching every inch of the battlefield for the slightest bit of information.